The present invention relates to a lock.
Currently, locks, also termed cam locks, are known which are substantially constituted by a cam or plate made of metal, fixed to a pivot, which rotates together with the key; the metal plate usually moves by 90° or 180° and makes it possible to ensure the locking for example of a door; these locks can use cylindrical pin tumblers of different lengths arranged in a circle and moved into position by a tubular key, or are provided with a row of discs with different profiles, which must be aligned by the correct key in order to open the lock, and in this case the key used is of the flat type.
This known type of lock is structurally very simple and therefore is subject to break-ins.
As a partial solution to this drawback, for example, the “Series 35” lock by the British company CAMLOCK SYSTEM Ltd, headquartered in 3 Park View, Compton Industrial Estate, Eastbourne, East Sussex, is known which comprises a cylinder provided with an anti-drill center post to which said lever is keyed and which can be activated by means of an adapted key provided with radial elements that can be inserted in complementary shaped seats or slots provided in a cover that can be screwed onto said cylinder.
These known types of locks have another drawback, which is linked to the great diversity of dimensions of the cylinders that can be used, which makes it necessary to have many items in stock.